Truth Or Dare
by secretxlovers
Summary: Pretty Basic. Chapter two will be M rated. Guy, Anise, Ion and Jade.


"AHHAAA!" Anise cheered as she realized that she had just won the privilege to start the game by pulling the right straw from the cup in the middle of the floor. Her grin turned into a sly smirk as her eyes grazed around the circle of people she was with; Jade, Guy, and Ion. A hard choice but her eyes quickly landed on Jade. Thick lashes lowered gloatingly and she sing-songed:  
"Truth or dare, Jade?"

There was a short pause while Jade, in question scratched the brown mop of hair and mused over his decision. Getting a weird question, or risking to be forced to do something completely humiliating?  
"So?" Anise asked impatiently. In return, Jade smirked and with a determined face, chose dare.  
"He▓s fucked┘" Ion sighed, softly enough so only she and Guy could hear it. And she was right. Painfully right.  
"Wow! How brave!" Anise commented, before clapping her hands together and adding extremely happily "Now lick Guy's cheek!"

.................

There was silence after that. Jade just stared stupidly at her along with the others, and Guy, not to mention, who was just sitting eyes wide. Anise didn▓t mind, though. She just patiently waited for them, or mainly Jade, to comprehend what she was asking him to do, smiling the whole time. There were so many stupid people in the world, it wasn▓t their fault they were like this, so she had to be really nice and completely understanding.

"You're Joking..." Curtiss finally stated, raising an eyebrow, but Anise calmly shook her head.  
"No, I▓m serious." she announced, with a nod. "Oh, this is going to be fun! Go, guys"  
Guy and Jade exchanged uncomfortable looks and backed away from each other.

Jade raised an eyebrow, Sure, he liked the concept but not with Cecil... I mean sure, The swordsman was good-looking but still... well.. I mean he'd prefer Guy out of most men... but.  
He sighed, He wasn't one to back out of a dare but seriously the latter seemed so much... less humiliating. Though it was truth or dare, so humiliation didn't really matter.

"Alright fine, I'll do your little dare. Guy?" He looked over at Guy who looked terrified.

At least it wasn't a woman that had to do it.

"Hey wait, why should I have to pay when its Jade's turn?" Guy protested. "Hey now, stop complaining." Jade glared. Guy sighed. He had no choice. It was truth or dare.  
Jade got up and sat next to Guy, Guy looking petrified. The colonel shrugged and held Guy's shoulders as he slowly licked up the swordsman's cheek. Guy grimacing and scrunching up his face the whole three seconds the hot tongue was on his face.  
Anise started laughing hysterically as Jade spat and Guy wiped his cheek with his sleeve. Ion sure enough was chuckling at the sight.

"Okay, 'spit', lets try a mature mind come up with a dare, hmm?" Jade stated as he went back to his place on the floor.  
"Who ever said it was going to be a dare?" Ion questioned. Jade smirked; "Ion Truth or Dare?" He asked slyly, scoffing; "Ha, Who would choose truth?".

A silence.

"Me..?" Ion answered. Looking puzzled.

"...O-Oh.. well.. that's... kinda.. lame of you.."

"...What?"

"What? Anyway, Ion.. Lets make this haste, Who's the hottest person in the room?" Jade asked shrugging it off like it was nothing, In reality it wasn't but to Ion it was a big decision.

"W-What? Uh!" Ion looked around the room. Everyone was her friend, she didn't want to hurt anyone's feeling's.  
Anise was.. probably the best there.. I mean.. between her and Jade.. but Guy was great.. but I mean not as much as Anise...

"Uh... I-I'm going.. to have to say... uh.."

"Come on slowpoke, other people need to fit they're dares in tonight" Jade rolled his eyes.

"O-Okay fine.. Anise... Happy now?" She stated while crossing her arms.

....

Everyone looked down at the floor besides Guy, who could really care less about Ion's opinion; Jade looking kind of hurt by the opinion, and Anise blushing a tint of red.

"W-WELL THEN, UHM... GUY, TRUTH OR DARE?" Ion quickly ended the silence.

"Uh, how about.. Dare?" Guy said, scratching the back of his neck. He had no idea what she had planned, but it probably wasn't that bad... 


End file.
